


Midnight Cravings

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Pregnant!Y/N wakes Sam up in the middle of the night to go get the ice cream she and the pup are craving.





	Midnight Cravings

“Sam,” you whined from the bed next to his, rubbing your stomach soothingly. The pup was up and had been kicking for what seemed to be hours.

The hunter didn’t budge in his sleep, burrowing his face into his pillow with a grunt. You sighed, throwing the covers off yourself with a shiver. Ever since your second trimester, you had been feeling strangely cold at all times.

You guessed it probably had something to do with the fact that you weren’t with your mate anymore. Your ex, Jacob, made it clear he didn’t want to be a part of your son’s life. You were honestly happier without him, but lacking your mate made some things difficult during the pregnancy. Without him, Sam and Dean were your family now. You had decided early on that they were enough for you and your unborn child, you didn’t need Jacob when you had the Winchester’s to love and support you.

You whined as the cold air hit your sensitive skin, quickly moving from your bed to Sam’s. You slipped the gun from beneath his pillow with caution, placing it on the nightstand. After you made sure the hunter had no other weapons, you crawled beneath his covers, a content sigh slipping from your lips as his scent enveloped your senses. You appreciated the alpha’s natural ability to be a human heater, and the fact that he smelled like family. The scent made the pup calm down a bit and you smiled, relieved for the time being.

Sam flinched when you gripped his shoulder, instinctively reaching for his gun. Panic fled into his eyes as he realized it was missing and you shushed him, grabbing his hand and placing it on your stomach, “Hey, hey Sam it’s me.” You gave him a minute to catch up to his surroundings, trying your best to let off a happy pregnant omega smell to calm his naturally frazzled nerves.

“Y/N?” He asked, using his free hand to rub his eyes. The alpha squinted at you, confused, “Are you okay? Is there something going on with the pup?”

You smiled, thankful for his concern. “The pup’s okay,” you said, squirming a little as he kicked you again.

Oh right, you had woken the Winchester for a reason.

“This might sound a little weird, and you might think it’s a little stupid of me to ask…” You bit your lip, the brothers had been so nice in the couple of years that you had known them and you didn’t want to be a burden. You knew the pregnancy had been hard on all of you, not just yourself.

“It won’t be stupid, just tell me what’s up,” the younger Winchester insisted, making you feel a little better about the situation.

“Will you… the pup is craving that special caramel gelato, you know the one I’m talking about?” Sam nodded, he was very familiar with the special treat the pup seemed to favor. “The pup won’t leave me alone and I… I was wondering if maybe you would come with me to the store to go and get it?” You asked, your nerves getting the better of you with your voice becoming higher as you questioned. Both of the brothers had told her multiple times that she could come to them at any time of the night for anything, but she still felt like a bother.

Despite what you felt, Sam gave you a warm smile, “Of course. I saw a grocery store a couple miles back, I can go and get you whatever you want.” He yawned, stretching out on the bed. “You should stay here, try and sleep. If you want you can sleep in my bed, I know the smell of me and Dean takes the edge off a little bit.”

It was true, you snuck into the Winchester’s bed whenever the pup was really driving you crazy. They smelled like family and the fact that they were alphas helped with your lack of a mate.

“No, I want to go with you,” you cut Sam off before he could disagree. “I don’t want to be alone, and the pup is already up and moving. Don’t argue with me, just get some pants on and grab your keys.”


End file.
